


Fictober 2018 - Prompt #6 - I’ve heard enough, this ends now.

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Gen, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Stubborn older sisters sometimes need a push.





	Fictober 2018 - Prompt #6 - I’ve heard enough, this ends now.

They’ve been sitting in the kitchen for twenty minutes, and Phoebe Janeway is about ready to scream at her older sister’s pigheadedness.

“He’s probably busy with classes.”

“The Academy’s term ended two weeks ago, Kath,” Phoebe counters, yet again.

“I’ll call tonight. I’ve got to finish my briefing report on the Bajoran Trade Conference.”

“Stop!” Phoebe finally shouts, “I’ve heard enough, this ends now.” She forcibly takes the coffee cup out of her sister’s hands and drags her over to the comm terminal in the kitchen. “You’ve been avoiding Chakotay for months. I know you miss him. Just call, Kathryn.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my book club friends! A constant source of inspiration and fun!


End file.
